


发带的用途探究

by Bolulu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolulu/pseuds/Bolulu
Summary: 张祐荣留了长发后，发带几乎是长在头上了。盯着张祐荣额头上的发带，李俊昊想，或许这根发带还能用来做别的什么。
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	发带的用途探究

李俊昊一听张祐荣说他是洗了澡再来自己家的，猛地抱起张祐荣，摔在了沙发上。  
“俊昊！我不要在沙发上！我说过……”  
张祐荣的惊呼被埋在李俊昊又一席粗暴的亲吻里。李俊昊吮着张祐荣的唇间，感受到了满满的薄荷味。“这孩子又刷了二十分钟牙吗？”李俊昊想着，丝丝缕缕的洗发香波味又从张祐荣蓬松的发间散出来，传进鼻尖。这刺激着李俊昊不断加重舌尖的亲吻。  
唇齿间的碰撞和缠绵渐渐激起身体深处的欲望，张祐荣不由得挺腰贴近李俊昊。  
但李俊昊把张祐荣压回了沙发，慢慢拉开了张祐荣牛仔外套的领口，一改粗暴的撕咬，极尽温柔地轻啄柔软的颈窝，一手抵着沙发，一手解开张祐荣的裤带，探了进去。  
李俊昊对张祐荣宽松的运动裤很是满意。他先是隔着内裤一下一下轻按张祐荣的性器，然后逐渐加重力度，把它整个握在手心里，缓缓撸动。  
张祐荣仰着头，全身紧绷着，看起来快崩溃了。  
“俊昊……去床上吧……去床上……”张祐荣自己从外套中挣脱出来，内搭只穿了背心的他露出光滑的手臂，揽上李俊昊的脖子，把整个人都贴向了李俊昊。李俊昊一勾嘴角，顺势捞起了怀里的人，抱着他走向卧室。  
李俊昊很喜欢张祐荣趴在他肩头的姿势，所以就算到了床上，也恋恋不舍地继续让张祐荣坐在他腿上。张祐荣也知道，李俊昊的后颈是他的敏感地带，便双腿环着李俊昊的腰，侧头靠在李俊昊肩上，呼呼朝俊昊后颈吹气，有一下没一下地亲着。  
李俊昊本应享受张祐荣的小动作的，但张祐荣每亲一次他，他的侧脸或耳垂就被张祐荣头上相对粗糙的发带的布料擦到，很是破坏兴致。他开始有些不耐烦。  
拍了两下张祐荣的后脑勺，李俊昊扶起了张祐荣的脑袋。张祐荣一时不知所措，轻声“嗯？”了一下表示疑惑。  
李俊昊咬着牙，盯着张祐荣额头上的发带，强忍着心底逐渐窜起的愠怒，压着嗓子问道:“你，真的要戴着发带和我做吗？”  
张祐荣抬眼看看从额间垂下的碎发，嘟了一下嘴道:“嗯，头发太长了嘛，不系发带挡眼睛。”  
李俊昊哼了一声呛回去:“不剪头发，你还理直气壮了？”  
张祐荣的嘴撅得更厉害了，一脸“反正我就是不想剪头发，你们干嘛都说我”的委屈样，惹得李俊昊心软软的，捉弄张祐荣的念头也痒痒地萌生。搂着张祐荣的腰将他从腿上放倒在床上后，李俊昊把张祐荣的发带往下拉了一点。  
“干嘛啊……”张祐荣虽然乖乖地任由李俊昊调整他的发带，但被蒙上眼睛后的慌乱还是迫使他本能地伸手推开李俊昊。  
“别乱动！乖，”李俊昊看了一眼在他胸口乱扒拉的两只手，柔声却带着压迫性地说道:“是你说要系着发带做的。”  
被蒙上眼睛后，一切感官都被无限放大。李俊昊拉下他的长裤时，张祐荣呻吟着挪动身体，只为得到除了李俊昊的指尖以外更多的触碰。他翘起自己的屁股张开腿，让李俊昊拉开最后一层布料的阻隔。  
“转过来吧，然后跪起来。”李俊昊拍了下张祐荣的脚踝，然后脱了自己的衣服。  
张祐荣按李俊昊说的做着，因为看不见，动作有些笨拙。当性器擦到床单时，他控制不住地“嘶”地一声，呻吟出声。  
李俊昊扶起张祐荣，跪在他身后，一手环腰稳住他，一手小心地抚摸他的大腿慢慢分开它们。张祐荣不由自主地向后靠倒在李俊昊肩头，轻哼起来。  
这断断续续的轻哼在李俊昊把手指伸进张祐荣身体里时，变成了难耐的喘息。张祐荣把腿打得更开了。当李俊昊的第二根手指进入时，张祐荣不由地前后摆动起腰肢，把自己更深地压向李俊昊。然后是第三跟手指，甚至是第四根……  
“可以了俊昊……够了……快点换你的……”张祐荣快哭了。他感到自己的发带有了潮意，一定是自己的眼泪溢出来把它打湿了。胸前松垮的背心的领口，也被汗沁湿了一小片。  
“啊！……俊昊……”  
李俊昊的手指又一次抵在张祐荣的敏感点上，磨蹭和紧压着。张祐荣整个人颤抖不已，呻吟变成了尖叫。  
李俊昊撤出了手指，把手覆到了前面。在张祐荣的呻吟里，他也早就硬得不像话了，便一挺身尽数没入。紧致和温热瞬间包裹了李俊昊，让他差点失去理智疯狂地抽插。但他控制着自己，温柔地厮磨着。  
张祐荣弯下腰去，把整个因情欲而染上粉色的屁股展露在李俊昊身下。  
“快一点俊昊……你快一点……”张祐荣不满足地扭动着屁股，话音里带着哭腔。  
李俊昊覆上张祐荣的后背，开始用力，每一下都顶向让张祐荣失声尖叫的点。  
两人的呼吸声都变得急促得不像话起来。终于，祐荣抽搐了一下，射在了李俊昊手里。李俊昊咬牙拼尽全部意志，才在达到高潮前退了出来，把该释放地全数射在了张祐荣的股间。  
“屋用啊，还好吗？”李俊昊强撑在张祐荣上方，抚摸着张祐荣的后背，替他取下发带。张祐荣的头发早就乱糟糟地松散了，杂乱地覆在脸上。  
轻轻剥开柔软的头发，李俊昊发现张祐荣眼睛周围的皮肤和脸颊，早就糊满了眼泪。  
“嗯……我没事……很好……”  
张祐荣的声音从来没有这么软糯。  
“那就好。”  
李俊昊把头枕在张祐荣的后背上，抚摸着张祐荣放在头两侧的手臂，感觉时间似乎静止了。

“我好像要开始讨厌发带了……”  
“是吗，我倒是开始喜欢了。”

—FIN


End file.
